


Distractions [Fan Art]

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange Treat, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: John's trying to catch up on his reading. Fin has other ideas in mind...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApexOnHigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to [ALiteraryLady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiteraryLady/pseuds/ALiteraryLady) for being my art beta.


End file.
